The Coin Story
by Takanaru-san
Summary: "The silver coin will lead you to your fate!" "But it's just a fancy trinket, isn't it?" The continuation of the doujin "The Coin Story". After Sasuke engraves his name into Naruto's coin will fate bring the two together? Will friendships be destroyed? And why doesn't Naruto throw the coin away if she's so against their relationship? Sasunaru Femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. I also don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke was casually walking down the sidewalk, heading home. He sighed; he had had a long day. Suddenly he heard a tapping sound, like if someone was running. He looked around him, no one.

"WAH!" He quickly looked up and falling down from the sky, he assumed, was a girl with long blond hair in two ponies at the side of her head. That's all he took in before the orange blur trampled him into the small pond near by. Their lips touching for a moment.

"What was…" He looked up to come face to face with said girl, soaking wet like him. "…that?" _Cute..._

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The girl screamed and quickly jumped up and ran away.

"HEY!" Sasuke called but the girl was gone. He saw something shine in the water and picked it up. It was a coin on a necklace with 'Naruto' engraved in it. Naruto that was probably her name. He smirked and shoved the coin in his pocket.

* * *

The next day Naruto sat in class, her stomach growling. Sakura and Ino talking about the coin they gave her.

"The silver coin will lead you to your fate!" Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "But it's just a fancy trinket, isn't it?"

"Naruto, you fool! Don't you know that these coins are the strongest good luck charm?!"

"Every girl who wants to be notice thinks so." Ino commented.

"Whatever, leaving that aside, I'm hungry, so stop praising those things already!" Naruto stomach growled.

"I wonder if the person I'm destined to be with will know my name when we meet. I think if my special person really exists, I'll engrave his name on the coin. Hah… now waiting is the hardest part." Ino chuckled. "After that I'll seize the opportunity and pull him closer to me by the string of fate so he'll fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after!" Sakura laughed at this and Naruto watched bored.

"Wouldn't everybody do something like that?" Sakura giggled.

"Everyone? Even Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Eh?! Well… I…" Hinata blushed.

She would. Naruto and Sakura thought.

"You also carried your silver coin with you everywhere until you gave it away?" Sakura asked.

"…I lost it." Naruto groaned.

"EH?! That's awful at this rate; you won't be able to meet your destined person. We have to do something! Here." Sakura handed her another coin. "Don't lose it."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

* * *

A few hours later in another class two boy were looking out the window.

"Oh! The kunichi's! They're going to their training exercises next!"

"Is Naruto among them, too?" Outside the window, Naruto was walking with her friends.

"No, go away! Hey you…!" One guy yelled.

"Wait, I'll join you!"

"Idiot! I want to see her too!" Across the room Sasuke observe the boys.

"Everyday those guys are watching her. It's so tiresome." Kiba commented, who was sitting in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, her."

"How come you remember her name? You usually don't remember the kunichi's names, do you? It's surprising…" Shikamaru yawned.

"No…" Opened his hand and looked at the coin Naruto had dropped the day before. "What kind of girl is she?"

"Hah! As I thought you know nothing about her!" Kiba smirked.

"Are you talking about Naruto? She isn't very popular at school. However, there have been a few guys that have openly asked her out on a date but she's always rejected them." Shikamaru said. Sasuke smirked.

"That sounds familiar. Are you two also one of the guys you just mentioned?"

"Hell no! I'm just watching their futile attempts, and Kiba likes Naruto's close friend Hinata."

"Hey!" Kiba blushed.

"Why? Could it be you've fallen in love with her?" Shikamaru smirked as he asked Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and smiled, walking away. He walked over to the group of boys looking at Naruto from the window.

"Hey! Isn't Naruto as cute as always today?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. One kid turned to him.

"Yeah, she's very..."

"Hmmm?!" Sasuke said with a killing look in his eyes. Quickly the boys ran off, scared.

* * *

This based on a real doujin that was a one shot but i'm adding to it and making it longer.

If anyone has read this doujin it's pretty good. But it's a one shot which i didn't like. So I'm going to continue the story until i think it's the end :P

If you don't know the doujin and you'd like to read it then it is posted on my profile. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. I also don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously...

"Hey! Isn't Naruto as cute as always today?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. One kid turned to him.

"Yeah, she's very..."

"Hmmm?!" Sasuke said with a killing look in his eyes. Quickly the boys ran off, scared.

* * *

Naruto ran through the halls, hair flowing behind her.

"Naruto!" She stopped and turned around. Standing there were three taller, older and annoyed looking girls.

"Just who do you think you are?! You easily follow each trend lately, don't you?" The black haired leader said.

"Huh? I don't understand what you're getting at, at all."

"You don't understand?! Well, we're here to make you understand! You better keep your dirty paws off him and leave him alone! Sasuke-kun isn't yours!" The backed her up a bit. "We heard on our party line what you did. Don't you dare try to one-up as. You'll obtain nothing by doing so because Sasuke-kun won't fall for such a cheap trick. He will choose the best girl for him fair and square."

"I didn't try to one-up you or anything like that. Hell, I don't even really know Sasuke!" Naruto defended.

"Well then tell me why this rumor is circulating!" The girl screamed pushing her to the ground, hitting a wall. The girl smirked. "Although, it's strange, isn't it? Since you're the village's most hated person!" He giggled and smirked. "Why would Sasuke-kun want to be with someone like you? I think you're tricked Sasuke-kun—!" Suddenly a kunai came and hit the wall between Naruto and the girl.

They looked over. There Sasuke stood.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't touch her."

"Sasuke-kun, we—."

"She's mine. If you understand hurry up and back off."

"Sasu—."

"Didn't you hear what I said," He turned to them with a heated glare. "You eyesore?"

The girl winced and back up then took off down the hall way.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was sitting quietly on the floor, against the wall.

Sasuke reached his hand out. "Are you alr—." Naruto smack the hand back.

"Who is whose property?!" She glared. "I won't become yours just because you say such a thing on a whim!" She turned to leave but Sasuke slammed his hand down on the wall in her way. She glared back at him.

"You don't think I'd let you get away with that fast kiss, do you?" He grinned.

"That was just an accident!" Naruto blushed. Sasuke moved his other hand so it was other side of Naruto. She was trapped between his arms now.

"Well then, how about we try to change that and make it real, Naruto?" Sasuke leaned in, Naruto tried to back up more but she was against the wall. At the last moment she slid to the floor, blushing. Her heart pounding in her ears.

_He… he tried to… My heart won't stop pounding!_

Sasuke reached down, Naruto's coin in his hand.

"Here, this coin is yours isn't it? You dropped it when we first met."

Naruto remember what Sakura had said before: _The silver coin will lead you to your fate!_

_The silver coin?_

"Hey, what's wrong? Isn't this yours?" Sasuke questioned.

_Fate…?_

Naruto reached out for the coin, Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"With that we're even now." He smirked and slipped the coin into her hand.

"Sa…" Naruto blushed. "Sasuke, you idiot!"

* * *

The next day Naruto walked in, her regular coin in hand.

"Oh." Sakura said. "Didn't you say you lost your coin, Naruto?"

"Yeah," She nodded putting the necklace on. "I found it." But there was something different on the coin. Right above, 'Naruto' was 'Sasuke', but no one notice it.

* * *

NOTE: THIS IS WHERE THE DOUJIN ENDS. FROM THIS POINT ON IT'S ALL MY IDEAS. ALSO TYPING THIS IN CAPS IS COMPLETELY NECESSARY! :D

* * *

"Okay whatever. Anyway, c'mon we're getting our teams today."

"Teams? I thought we just practiced. You know, kunichi's with kunichi's and the guys with the guys."

"No, baka. Iruka-sensei told us last week." Sakura said hitting Naruto over the head.

"Whatever. As long as someone I know is on my team." Naruto smiled. "Like Hinata, we'd make an awesome two man team." Naruto grinned. "Her Byakugan and my skills bringing down the house."

"You baka. It's a three man team. Two boys and one girl probably. But one team will have two girls."

"Sweet! I hope me and you get that team!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day Sasuke came into his new class and looked for his assigned seat. He smirked, right beside the window and close to Naruto, although Sakura was between, but he was still close.

The rest of the class filled in and last but not least, Sakura and Naruto came in talking about stuff. Naruto looked around and spotted her spot. She smiled, she was beside Sakura but then she frowned. Beside Sakura, who was beside Sasuke. She glared.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto! What luck! I get to sit beside Sasuke-kun." Sakura cooed and dragged Naruto over, Naruto struggling. She really didn't want to go over where Sasuke was. The teme.

"Hello~! Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke stared at her then spotted Naruto and smirked.

"Hello Sakura… Hey Naruto." Naruto shuddered, why couldn't she have sat on the other side of the class?

"Hi… Sasuke." Naruto said looking away. Just then Iruka entered.

"Good morning. Today we're going give everyone a team." Everyone perked up. "Team 1…"

Iruka went on with the teams, some people were happy, some sad, angry, and some scared.

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. On Team Guy: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten."

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame." Naruto pouted, she wasn't going to be on Hinata's team.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked up. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura and Naruto both jumped up and hugged each other.

"Yosh!" Naruto smiled.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah~!" Heart's filled Sakura's eyes. Naruto sunk almost crying.

"Nani!?"

"What's the problem Naruto?" Iruka asked slightly annoyed.

"Why do _I_ have to be with this teme!?" Naruto pouted, Sasuke would have thought it was cute but his heart hurt from the blow Naruto had sent him. She didn't want him on her team? To her it was a huge problem? Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto, teams are made. It's finally. You three are a team." Iruka said, Sasuke smirking. "Like it or not." Oh Sasuke liked it, he liked it a lot.

The group slowly filed out of the classroom to meet their new sensei's. Apparently all they had to do is have lunch and introduce each other also the sensei came to them like magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously...

"Naruto, teams are made. It's finally. You three are a team." Iruka said, Sasuke smirking. "Like it or not." Oh Sasuke liked it, he liked it a lot.

The group slowly filed out of the classroom to meet their new sensei's. Apparently all they had to do is have lunch and introduce each other also the sensei came to them like magic.

* * *

He smirked and turned to the two girls, mostly Naruto.

"Since we are a team, we should have lunch together to…" He licked his lips, eyes locked on Naruto. "…get to know each other more." Sakura squeaked as Naruto groaned.

Naruto opened her mouth the protest when she was cut off.

"That's an excellent idea Sasuke-kun~! Let's go then! C'mon Naruto!" She sighed now she couldn't get out of it.

Naruto held her orange fox lunch box, Sakura with her pink Sakura tree lunch box and Sasuke with his own Uchiha lunch box. They picked a picnic bench under a giant oak tree.

"So Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled as she eyed her giant crush. Fate was being very nice today. And at the same time she said that Sasuke and Naruto said,

"So Naruto…"

"So Sakura!" They looked around at each other but Naruto just went back to Sakura.

"Sakura, I wonder who our sensei is, ne. Girl or Boy."

"Uh I don't know Naruto. But I hope he or she isn't a bastard." She laughed along with Naruto. Sasuke felt left out but he enjoyed Naruto's cheerful laughing and smiling face.

"Cute." He whispered. "So Naruto-." But he was cut off by a poof of smoke.

"Yo!" A silver haired man smiled… under a creepy mask.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

"I am your new sensei. Let's introduce ourselves with name, dislikes, likes and goals/dreams. I'll start." The man took a breath. "I am Kakashi. I like uh… books. I dislike… well I don't dislike a lot of things. And my goal is to make you all better ninja's. Now you." Sakura started.

"I'm Sakura. I like…" She looked at Sasuke and giggled. "I dislike Ino-pig. And my goals and dreams include…" Again she looked at Sasuke and giggled. Sasuke went next.

"My name is Sasuke. I dislike everything but I do like…" He trailed off and his eyes slight shifted to Naruto. "My goal is to kill a certain man." And last Naruto.

"I'm Naruto!" She smiled. "I like everything! But I do dislike…" She turned and glared at Sasuke. "My goals and dreams are to become a great ninja and become hokage!"

"Big dreamer." Kakashi smiled. "Ok team 7, we have training, let's do a warm-up spar. Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke you with me."

"Awww…" Sakura whined.

"Problem?"

"It's just… I ALWAYS spar against Naruto. Maybe I should spar with Sasuke-kun, you know for some fresh meat."

"Hmm… I've read about you Sakura. Okay, you'll spar with me, Sasuke, you go with Naruto." Naruto paled. Sakura would pay after.

"But I meant-."

"Ok spar!" Kakashi said and Sasuke dragged Naruto away.

* * *

"Ok ready?" Sasuke smirked.

"One second." Naruto started to retie her kunai holder. She was going to beat the-.  
She fell.

"What the…" Her eyes widened when she felt that she couldn't moved. "Sa-Sasuke…" She looked around. Sasuke smirked above her and dragged her over to a tree. He lay her there.

"Hello Naruto."

"You bastard." She growled. Sasuke smirked and pulled out her hidden coin necklace. He looked at the names. Sasuke then Naruto.

"Hmm." He hummed. "You kept it… even though-."

"It's my coin, I do what I want with it!" Naruto hissed.

"So… if you keep the coin with my name and your name on it… that must mean something…" He smirked.

"It means nothing."

"I've heard of these fate coins before… if you keep this on, I will assume we are lovers."

"L-l-lovers!?" Sasuke nodded. "Hell no teme!" She glared.

"Then you won't mind if I—" He pulled the necklace off. "—throw it away." He pulled his arm back and we about to throw it into the forest when Naruto felt her body move again and she kicked Sasuke making him drop the necklace. She reacted out and grabbed it.

"Hm, so there is a special meaning why you wear it." Sasuke licked his lips and charged at Naruto. She tried to dodge but he punched her in the side, something he didn't like, and took the necklace back.

"Grr." Naruto got up and make a shadow clone. They circled Sasuke before running at him was kunai. Sasuke smirked and the three of them engaged in hand to hand combat.

Five minutes later Sasuke had the necklace again. There were both panting heavily but Naruto was still determined to get her necklace back, she didn't know why though.

"That's it… I'm gonna have to do… _that_ jutsu." Naruto panted to herself. Sasuke watched as she straightened. She made several shadow clones and smirked at Sasuke. He wiped his mouth and got ready.  
Naruto made a hand sign.

"Sexy-no-jutsu!" And in a poof over smoke Sasuke was suddenly being groped by naked Naruto. Luckily there were still clouds so he didn't see everything.

"Ma, Sasuke-kun~! Give me back my necklace please~." The girls cooed hugging Sasuke's arms, leg, shoulders, and anything else.

Sasuke froze, he was getting so aroused. He's head tilted back a bit, he was speechless.

"Ne, Sasuke."  
"Sasu-kun~"  
"Sasuke!"  
"Sasuke-sama~"  
"Sasu-chan."

They were calling him, he couldn't control it anymore. He dropped the necklace and was thrown back by a massive nosebleed.

He just lay there twitching, horny, and losing a lot of blood. Naruto laughed and her clone disappeared. She was smart enough to be the only one to keep her clothes on, since it was totally gross what she just had done.

She jumped down from the tree and walked over to Sasuke.  
"Teme, teme, teme." She shook her hand. She picked up the necklace and put it back around her neck. She stared at the coin.

Sasuke  
Naruto

Lover? She snorted in distasted. There was no way that would happen. But… why was she so into getting the necklace back? She sighed, put the neck back under she shirt and grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him back to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Previously...

She jumped down from the tree and walked over to Sasuke.  
"Teme, teme, teme." She shook her head. She picked up the necklace and put it back around her neck. She stared at the coin.

Sasuke  
Naruto

Lover? She snorted in distaste. There was no way that would happen. But… why was she so into getting the necklace back? She sighed, put the neck back under she shirt and grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him back to the bridge.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were already there when they—Naruto arrived dragging Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped and ran to his side. He's face and shirt were bloody but he didn't look beat up enough for that _much_ blood. "Naruto?! What happened?!" Sakura shrieked looking back at her friend, a worried look plastered on her face.

"We fought. I won. Sasuke's a pervert and unconscious due to blood lose. End of story." And with that Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand and walked up to Kakashi with a smile. "What's next?!" She smiled waiting.

Kakashi eyed her before looking over at the unconscious Sasuke. He smirked and bent down to Naruto's height.

"It's a special mission just for you." Naruto's eyes gleamed.  
"Really?!"  
"Yes."  
"What do I have to do?" She smiled, hope filled.  
"You… have to take Sasuke to the hospital and make sure he's alright. You can't leave until he leaves. Got it?"

Naruto's face fell and she gaped.

"WHHAATT?!" she screamed, "Teme?! No way!"  
"It's an mission Naruto so get going." Kakashi smirked.  
"But Kaka-sensei, Naruto doesn't want to. Maybe I should go for her."  
"Yes, yes! What Sakura said!" Naruto smiled grabbing her arm. She knew Sakura would come around; they were best friends after all.  
"Ma, ma. Calm down you two. How 'bout both of you go? Then Naruto won't have to be alone. Now go, no more excuses." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Awww…" Naruto frowned. "Well Sakura you heard the man, let's g—." Naruto sweat dropped at the sight before her. Sakura was on her knee in front of Sasuke, practically drooling over him. "Jeez." Naruto walked over and started dragging Sasuke to the hospital in one hand and dragging Sakura along with her in the other, whom was still locked on Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto yawned as she slouched on the couch in the room. Sakura was by Sasuke's side the whole time, holding his hand and being no more then one meter away from his body. Naruto snorted in distaste; she could no longer think that Sakura loved Sasuke. Well she did love him but it mostly was obsession, plain and simple. She was obsessed with the Uchiha.

It was sad in Naruto's eyes. Sakura was a beautiful, smart girl. Heck if Naruto was a man she'd probably have a crush on her. Yes, but although Sakura, as smart as she was, was an idiot when it came to real love. On several occasions Naruto asked her why she liked the boy and the answers were among his 'coolness', 'hottness', and skill.

Now Naruto may not be a player in the love game but it was obvious to her that appearances and how well someone can throw a kunai are not what true love is all about.

Naruto smirked, love. What a light word. She didn't even know why she was thinking about it. The word love was more like a lie.

_If hate is such a strong word, then why does everyone throw love around like it's nothing?_

Naruto was then broken from her stupor when Sasuke started moving.

"Sasuke-kun~! You're awake!" Sakura said hugging the boy. He pushed her off him.

"Ugh, what happen…" He trailed off with a smirk when he remembered. Then looked up at Naruto, smirk still plastered on his face.  
"Pervert." Naruto glared.

Sasuke smiled in his head, that scene would probably be a new wet dream but it didn't matter because he'd wake up knowing, it wasn't his imagination, it had actually happened.

"Whatever, where's the damn nurse? I wanna get outta here." Naruto said standing up and heading to the door. Sasuke frowned and his heart clenched.

_Come back…_

Sasuke sighed when Naruto left the room. Then he twitched when he felt something in his hand. No more like another hand in his hand. He looked down and traveled up the hand to see Sakura smiling brightly, hearts dancing in her eyes.

"AH!" Sasuke yelled tearing his hand from Sakura's and almost jumping out of the bed.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Kami Sakura." Sasuke said breathing heavily.

Naruto reentered the room, nurse beside her. The nurse checked out Sasuke then smiled.

"Yep, you're okay. You're free to leave anytime, Mr. Uchiha." She looked at the two girls then back to Sasuke. "You're lucky to have such great friends. They've been here waiting for you to come to since you got here." And with that the nurse left.

Sasuke smirked and looked straight at Naruto.  
"Don't look at me like that teme. I'm only here because Kakashi said I had to be. If it were up to me I would've dumped your ass in Sakura's hands and went to the ramen shop. Now let's go teme, I'm hungry damnit!" She glared before storming out of the room. That's when Sasuke made a conclusion:

_Naruto is fucking hot when she's angry._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously...

Sasuke smirked and looked straight at Naruto.  
"Don't look at me like that teme. I'm only here because Kakashi said I had to be. If it were up to me I would've dumped your ass in Sakura's hands and went to the ramen shop. Now let's go teme, I'm hungry damnit!" She glared before storming out of the room. That's when Sasuke made a conclusion:

_Naruto is fucking hot when she's angry._

* * *

Naruto smiled and almost squealed. She hated the bastard but this… _this_… it made her giggle like a love struck school girl.

Right now team 7 was standing in front of the ramen shop, Sasuke smirking. Sasuke had promised because Naruto was so hot—erm, was mad she had to wait for him, he'd buy her ramen. Sakura was there because Naruto had said Sakura had waited too so she should get ramen too. Sasuke didn't want to but he left Sakura come as well.

"Teme, you're so nice! Ramen~!" Naruto smiled slurping down her first bowl. Sasuke watched with glee.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for taking me for ramen…" She blushed. "It's… is this like a date?" Sasuke snorted, it was supposed to be a date but not Sakura and him.

"A date?" Naruto stopped eating her ninth bowl and looked up. (Wtf?! That was fast XD)  
Sasuke smirked but continued on his own bowl.

"Oooohh~!" Naruto smiled. "Sorry Sa-su-ke-kun." Naruto cooed in his ear. Sasuke shivered and melted. "I get what's going on." Sasuke was screaming with glee on the inside, she wasn't being an idiot and— "I'll go so you and Sakura can have your date." Naruto stood up.

"Yea—what?! Wai—."  
"Thanks for the ramen Sasuke-chan. Bye Sakura!" Naruto waved before departing. Sasuke sat there, pale, frozen, speechless, and staring at the road Naruto had just taken.

"Ah… ah…" Sasuke felt like sulking.  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke snapped out of it and turned to the girl. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I—," Sasuke paused when an idea came to him. "I mean, uh, no. I don't feel so great, light headed; I think I'll just head home. Here." He handed her a wad of cash. "That should pay for everything." And with he left pretending to be light headed until he knew Sakura couldn't see him anymore.

"Jeez, that girl." He exhaled and quickly went searching for Naruto.  
He ran around town until he saw her at a kimono shop. She was looking threw the window at all the dresses.

Sasuke walked over and put one hand on the window beside Naruto head, on the left, and leaned in on the right behind her.  
"What are you doing dobe?" Naruto jumped and quickly spun around only to come nose to nose with Uchiha Sasuke, she worst enemy.  
"Teme." She glared. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your date with Sakura-chan?" He frowned; he couldn't tell if she was jealous, mad, or just plain curious. He quickly made up a lie.

"Yeah, but someone called me and I had to go. It was something simple so I walked around town after and found you gaping at these kimono's." Sasuke smiled at his good lie. And Naruto blushed.  
"I wasn't gaping! I hate dresses, anything girly. It's not my thing." She pouted turning her head to the side. Sasuke smirked, had she not realized how close they were or did she like it?  
"You were gaping, probably drooling too."  
"I wasn't drooling!" She unconsciously wiped her mouth to make sure. Sasuke laughed, she was so cute.  
"How 'bout this, we go in the store and I'll buy you whatever kimono you want."  
"Huh?!" Naruto blushed. "I'm a ninja! I don't need a kimono! I just won't go to the—." Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Won't go to the what?" Sasuke inquired.  
"N-Nothing!" Then she finally noticed how close they were and blushed deeper. "Get away from me teme!" she said pushing him away. Sasuke stumbled back and frowned.  
"Fine, whatever. I just wanted to help." He said coldly before turning and starting to walk away.

Naruto watched as he turned away.  
"Ah…!" She stumbled forward and grabbed his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart fluttered. He smirked his plan was working even though he didn't think it would.  
"Erm… ah!" Naruto loosened her grip on the hand but couldn't let go.

Sasuke turned to her.  
"Yes?"  
"I…" Naruto's mind was blank. Smirking, Sasuke couldn't help but think how cute she was like this.  
"C'mon dobe, let's go get you a kimono." And with that her pulled her into the shop.

"Irrasshaimase~!(Welcome)" A black haired lady smiled as they stepped in the shop.  
"Hey." Naruto said blushing as Sasuke ignored the girl and pulled her more into the store.  
"U-uh…" The girl started following after them. "Do you two need some help?"  
"No, we're fine." Sasuke glared back before leaving the girl in the middle of the store.

"Teme! That was mean!"  
"Hn."  
"You-."  
"Right now, I'm buying you a kimono." He said looking through a rack of blue ones. "I'm picking not some girl who works her."  
"Ah…" Naruto flinched then grinned evilly. "I get it. I know what's going on here."  
"Hm?" Sasuke said looking up from a dark blue kimono he was inspecting.  
"You're shopping for a kimono for me because…" Sasuke, again, was filled with hope. Her face had a slight blush on it as she grinned. "You're gay and want a shopping buddy." Sasuke froze mouth hung open. "Well you came to wrong person; I'm not much of a shopper myself. But if you really want, I'll shop with you. And don't worry, your secrets safe with-."  
"Dobe." He growled.  
"Hm?"  
"I. Am. Not. Gay." He glared, she flinched.  
"Sorry, fine, you're not gay."  
"Good. Now go try these on." He said pushing her into a change room with about 5 different kimonos.

"Wait! How do you know my size?!" Naruto yelled looking at the tag but the door was shut in her face, Sasuke's smirk the last thing she saw.

* * *

O_o how does sasuke how her size...? CREEPER! ! Holy shit! If that was me i'd be so crept out. *shudder* weird


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Previously...

"Hm?"  
"I. Am. Not. Gay." He glared, she flinched.  
"Sorry, fine, you're not gay."  
"Good. Now go try these on." He said pushing her into a change room with about 5 different kimonos.

"Wait! How do you know my size?!" Naruto yelled looking at the tag but the door was shut in her face, Sasuke's smirk the last thing she saw.

* * *

Sasuke smirked, Naruto had been slowly enjoying this and he did too. He got to pick all the dresses too. While she changed, he's eyed a dress on a rack that he couldn't keep out of his mind. He wanted to make her try it on, but thought it only earn him a slap in the face. It was a white kimono that went to the mid-thigh with a tight red ribbon around the stomach, below the bust. And the cut made to so that the sleeves fell off the shoulders; after that was long, long sleeves.

And the only word that could describe such a dress on Naruto was…

_Hot._

Sasuke frowned, if only she'd pick it up and try it on.

Naruto jumped out of the changing room a smile on her face.  
"How 'bout this one?" She smiled twirling around. It was orange with blue flowers.  
"Hn." Sasuke snorted. "No way."  
"Wha… Aw~! Sasuke!"  
"Dobe, you look even more like a dobe."  
"Teme!" She huffed, Sasuke smirked.  
"I really don't think bright colours look that great on you. Black, dark blue or white would-."  
"Fine!" She huffed and randomly grabbed a black one and the white one Sasuke had been eyeing earlier.  
"Ah…!" Sasuke moved forward but Naruto had already closed the door to her changing room. "Eh…"

_Boom!_

Well there went he's sanity. Sasuke turned away from the dressing room, putting his arm over his mouth. She had picked it up! He could break out in a nosebleed just by the metal image. He smirked with anticipation.

_Click._

"It's perfect!" He heard Naruto yell from behind him. "What do you think Sasuke?!"  
He turned around and held back a gasp. She looked… stunning. Then he pouted, she wasn't wearing the white one. But this one was good too!  
It was black with long flowing sleeves. The sleeves and bottom were red that faded into red roses. She looked so breath taking.  
"Its…" He paused trying to find just the right words for it. "…nice." He smiled, a real smile.  
"Haha! You think so?! Well I love it!" She said spinning around in the mirror. Sasuke smiled loving every second of it. They were starting to get closer.

* * *

Sakura pouted as she walked down the street. Sasuke had left because he felt sick, she hoped he was okay. And it was their first date too. She sighed but then something caught her eye. She looked into a window for a kimono shop and gasped. Her eyes widened. There was Sasuke! Standing outside a dressing room… smiling!? She looked at the person he was smiling at. She was spinning around in a black and red kimono. She growled. She couldn't see her face; some stupid sign was in the way. She glared and straightened before running home.

This was horrible! Sasuke was on a date with another girl!

* * *

Naruto smiled as Sasuke paid the lady for the dress. Sasuke was happy, but he could've been happier. If Naruto had tried on the white dress that it.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said holding the bag in front of her with two hands.  
"No problem." Sasuke smirked, towering over her.  
"I-I had fun…" Naruto said shyly blushing.  
"Me too…" Sasuke trailed off as they both stared into each others eyes.  
Slowly he leaned down, Naruto leaning in too. Sasuke's heart raced; their lips only centimetres apart. Naruto's eyes slipped closed.

"Na… ru…" He closed in. "…to—."

_RIINNGG! RIINNGG!_

Naruto's jumped and leaped back a good distance. Sasuke frowned, sulking on the inside.

Naruto, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy. Heart pulsing so hard she thought Sasuke could hear it. She dug into her pocket pulling out her alarming phone and flipped it open.

"H-Hello?!" She stuttered still with a flushed face. Sasuke smirked, but was still sulking from before.  
"Who is it?" Sasuke unconsciously asked. Naruto ignored him.

"Huh?" She paused, face suddenly turning normal again. "C-Calm down! No! Stop crying! Just tell me what's wrong!" Naruto said trying to calm the person on the other end of the phone.  
Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto dashed again randomly, throwing her arms all around her.  
"What? Sakura, I can't understand you." That's what Sasuke frowned. It was Sakura. He sighed.  
"He was with whom? But he's…" She trailed off, Sakura cutting in. "Some girl… where?" She paused again. "The Ki—…" She cut herself off eyes wide, face going red again, as she looked up at the Kimono store sign.  
"Y-Y-Yeah, I'll be right over. Bye." She hung up breathing heavily. Sasuke eyed her.

"Ah!" She jumped when she noticed Sasuke standing there. "I-I gotta go…" She muttered, blushing, turning to leave.  
"Wait." Sasuke said blocking her way. "What's wrong?"  
"Sakura's crying now I—."  
"Not her. You." Her blush deepened as she looked away.  
"You'll find out tomorrow…" She muttered, trying to pass him. Again, he blocked her.  
"I want to know now." He said sternly.

But before she could say anything her phone rang again, obviously from Sakura.  
"I got to go." With the she pushed passed Sasuke running down the street to Sakura's house, phone to her ear.

Sasuke watched as she left; eyes lingering on her.  
"B… but… you forgot the… Kimono…" He whispered, bag in his hand.

* * *

Me: Aw poor Sasu-chan :(  
Sasuke: Don't call me that *glare*  
Me: Fine :3 Ero-Sasu-chan :D  
Naruto: XD  
Sasuke: wtf... *sweatdrop*

Me: What will happen next? :)  
Sasuke: I'm going to kill Sakura thats what :)  
Me: O_o... yeah th-  
Angel Me: (it's DEEP DEEP down) No! You can not kill her, she is a pure soul... (DEEP DEEP DEEEEEEEP down)  
Naruto: Yeah, deep deep down -_-  
Me: Yep! :B


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously...

But before she could say anything her phone rang again, obviously from Sakura.  
"I got to go." With the she pushed passed Sasuke running down the street to Sakura's house, phone to her ear.

Sasuke watched as she left; eyes lingering on her.  
"B… but… you forgot the… Kimono…" He whispered, bag in his hand.

* * *

Naruto stopped, panting, in front of the Haruno household.  
"Ha… jeez…" Then her eyes widened and she looked at her hands and around her. "Crap! The kimono!" She turned about to head back and look for it when the door swung up and Sakura appeared still crying.

"Naruto!" She cried grabbing her and dragging her in the house.  
"Eh?! S-Sakura! Wait!" Naruto yelled as she was dragged into Sakura's room.

"Naruto, it was horrible!" Sakura said as they both sat down on the bed, Sakura's face in Naruto's shoulder.  
"Ehh…" Naruto sat there and sweat dropped. "W-What happened?" Why was she asking? She knew already. But every girl knows, doesn't matter if they already know, that you ask 'what happened?' or 'what's wrong?'. It's a weird truth.

"A-After you left; Sasuke said he was sick and left." She sniffed. "B-But then, w-when I left and looked around t-town I saw him." She started to tear up more. "He was in the kimono shop, laughing… with another girl!" Naruto quickly grabbed a tissue and pushed the girl off her. She didn't want a soaking wet sleeve.  
"I-It's okay… maybe it was his relative or something." Naruto didn't know why she didn't want to tell her Sakura it was her. It would be no harm done and Sakura would be happier. But no she nothing about the subject.

"Huh…?" Sakura paused and looked at Naruto, narrowing her eyes. Naruto flinched. "Baka! Sasuke's whole family was killed!" And with that she hit Naruto over the head. Naruto laughed.  
"Haha, my bad, forgot." She said scratching the back of her head. Sakura started laughing too. And they just sat there laughing, Sakura slowly feeling better and better.

She felt so lucky. Naruto was such a great friend.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the window of the Haruno house; Sakura's room. He could hear them laughing, about what, he didn't know.

His face tightened around the shopping bag in his hand.

"Naruto…" He bit his lip and looked down at the ground. He sighed and started to head home. He put his fingers to his lips.

"Next time…"

* * *

Naruto sighed and pushed Sakura off her. She had fallen asleep from crying and Naruto's sleeve was soaked in tears and snot which was just gross. She looked at the clock after she got Sakura off her shoulder and arm.

It was 10:47.

Damn, it was late. She looked back at Sakura moving a few pieces of hair out of her face, before jumping out the window.

She yawned as she entered her apartment. The lights were already one, which was weird. She shrugged off she wet jacket and threw in the laundry room. She sighed and walked move into the living room only to freeze.

Naruto looked over at her couch and blushed. There HE was. Sasuke! He was asleep, with the kimono he had bought her on his lap. She smiled. He must've been waiting for her to come home all night. She quietly ran around the house, removing the shopping bag and replacing it with a fuzzy orange blanket with flowers on it. She had to hold in a laugh and couldn't resist taking one or two pictures.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a panic. He had fallen asleep! He looked at the time.

It was 7:23 am!

Then he noticed the blanket on him. He smiled, knowing it was Naruto. He sighed and got up, stretching with a yawn. He looked around before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto had normal food too. Mostly ramen but other stuff as well. So he took out a few things and started to cook.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously...

Sasuke woke up in a panic. He had fallen asleep! He looked at the time.

It was 7:23 am!

Then he noticed the blanket on him. He smiled, knowing it was Naruto. He sighed and got up, stretching with a yawn. He looked around before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto had normal food too. Mostly ramen but other stuff as well. So he took out a few things and started to cook.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a lovely smell. The smell of eggs and bacon. She licked her lips and got up, eyes lidded, before shuffling into the kitchen.

"Oh!" then she remember after seeing Sasuke standing there. "Mornin' Sasu." She yawned grabbing some milk in the fridge. Sasuke smirked at the nickname.

"Hey-." He froze turning slightly red while his nose dripped a bit of blood. "Ah…" He stood there staring. Naruto was wearing an extra large green T-shirt that had a huge round collar and black short short shorts (say that three times fast :P) that he could barely see under the shirt.

"What?" Naruto asked sipping some milk.

He looked her up and down, eyes trailing along her legs like if he was touching them himself. He could only imagine Naruto having to bend over and pick something up.

"Stop staring, Ero-Sasuke!" Naruto barked turning away from him and pulling her shirt down some more. Which just made her look cuter.

"Ah… wait, what-?!"

"Kami! Move!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke out of the way and moving the eggs around before they burnt. "Wow, you're a terrible cook, Ero-Sasu-teme." Sasuke sweat dropped at the name and the comment. "Hmm… more of this."

Naruto started pouring in random things, small amounts to large amounts, humming the whole way through. Sasuke _would_ _have_ thought it felt like a wife cooking breakfast for her husband but after looking at all the stuff she had dumped in, he thought she was trying to kill him.

"Here you go, Ero-teme!" Naruto smiled placing a large omelette on his plate and one on her own. She smiled before digging in. "Sorry if it tastes bad, I'm not a great cook." He could tell.

Sasuke held the food up to his mouth, very cautious about the whole thing. It seemed dangerous but Naruto was eating hers. Then he sweat dropped, Naruto would eat anything!

He sighed, he _was_ hungry. He shoved the food in his mouth and upon contact he gagged.

"GAH-!" He paused and chewed. It wasn't… bad. Actually it was really good! "Mmm…" Sasuke hummed to himself before eating some more, acting like he was six again.

Naruto giggled at the boy antics. He was eating like child, obviously he liked it, even his checks had a childish tint. Naruto shook her head going back to her food, she didn't think it tasted that great but Sasuke seem to think so.

"Ah~!" Sasuke grinned when he finished it. He hadn't had a meal like that since he was a kid. It was MUCH better than his usually pre-made sushi meals. If only Naruto would cook for him like that everyday. What good wife features, he smirked.

"Like it?" Sasuke jumped remembering Naruto was there and how he ate. He looked away with dusted checks.

"I didn't know you could cook…"

"Well when you're all alone someone's got to cook, right?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at her confused, and then he looked around the apartment. No one was there. No one had been there last night either.

"Where…"

"It's only me here."

"I… see."

"Uh… thanks for… uh…" Naruto looked away blushing a bit. "For bring over the uh, kimono. I hadn't realized I forgot it when Sakura called."

Sasuke smirked putting his elbows on the table while leaning a little forward. "It's okay, besides it's not like I'm gonna wear it."

Naruto stared back at Sasuke before giggling.

"Ha, I didn't know Uchiha Sasuke could make jokes." Naruto smiled.

"Oopes, I broke a rule." Naruto just laughed again, and Sasuke smirked.

After a few seconds Naruto calmed down and sighed.

"Oh, uh, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"That's not a word teme."

"…Hn."

"Jeez," Naruto sweat dropped. "Anyway, uh… how'd you get into my house last night?" Naruto pondered.

"The door was wide open."

"Nani?!"

"When I got there the door was wide open, dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto pouted. "Why was it open?!"

"How should I know, but it wasn't forced or picked, so I'm guessing you left it open."

Naruto paused thinking about it.

"…"

"Oh SHIT! I forgot to lock the door today!"

Sasuke sighed, "You know that's really dangerous dobe? What if someone came and stole something or…" Sasuke fist clenched. "Or something worse. Unforgivable." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of anyone touching his Naruto while she was sleeping. He'd surely kill the man without hesitation.

"Huh? Sasuke?"

"Hn." He growled still in thought.

"Sasuke? Hello?!"

"Huh? Oh… what?"

"I would be fine, there's nothing in here to take. And I would sense if a person was nearby… although Iruka-sensei does say I'm a heavy sleeper." She whispered the last part but Sasuke caught it.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No way dobe! Either you actually use that brain of yours or I'm forcing to stay at my house!"

"Huh?! What are you taking about teme?!"

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you dobe!" Sasuke stood up. "I could never live with that! Don't put me into a situation like that, dobe! Never!" Sasuke stopped when he realized where he was. He had gone from across from Naruto to right in front of her holding her by her forearms.

Naruto eyes were wide and she was frozen. She stared up at Sasuke with deep blue eyes.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. "I'm sorry… I didn't know-."

But she was cut off when she felt lips on her forehead.

"Ah…"

"Right now… I want to kiss you… but no matter how much I wanted to… I would never put you in that kind of situation with Sakura… Naruto…" He took a deep breathe as he pulled Naruto into a hug before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sa…" Naruto blushed. "Sasuke, you idiot!" (1)

* * *

(1) Naruto said that exact line in the second chapter when Sasuke kisses her hand.

Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long. I started my first job this summer so it's been work all day then pass out when I get home and sleep all weekend from the sleep I missed during the weekday. :P

Anyway, hope you guys like it! Chapter 9 coming soon, I swear! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously...

Naruto eyes were wide and she was frozen. She stared up at Sasuke with deep blue eyes.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. "I'm sorry… I didn't know—."

But she was cut off when she felt lips on her forehead.

"Ah…"

"Right now… I want to kiss you… but no matter how much I wanted to… I would never put you that kind of situation with Sakura… Naruto…" He took a deep breathe as he pulled Naruto into a hug before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sa…" Naruto blushed. "Sasuke, you idiot!"

* * *

That afternoon was well… Extremely awkward! Even for Sasuke.

At the moment Team 7 sat on a bridge. Naruto sitting on the other side of the bridge while Sakura and Sasuke sat together across from her.

Naruto had her head down and was fidgeting. She couldn't look at Sasuke after what happened just a few hours ago. He had wanted to kiss her! He said so!

Well technically he did kiss her. She touched her forehead and blushed. But that's probably not what he wanted to kiss and that made Naruto nervous.

"Naruto, what are you doing over there? Come over here." Sakura called. Naruto looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Well, uh… I don't want to intrude on you and Sasuke so I'll just stay over here." Naruto smiled ignoring the look Sasuke was giving her.

"No, you'll come over here so you can hear the mission for today."

The three looked over to see Kakashi standing beside Sakura grinning under his mask.

"Sensei, you're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Ma, well I was—." Kakashi started.

"Save it. We don't need to hear your fake excuses." Sasuke glared.

"Fine." Kakashi pouted as Naruto walked up to the group, eyes trying not to meet Sasuke's. "Anyway, Sakura, I put in your request and it's been approved so tomorrow Team 7 has the day off. So have fun at the party. But for today we'll be doing some stealth training."

_Party?_ Sasuke thought, he noticed Naruto twitch and blush when Kakashi mentioned the party. Maybe Naruto was invited to the party too, that's why she was looking at kimonos. Hmm, he'd have to dig for more information.

"You have one hour. If I catch you you're out, last man standing wins—."

"Free dinner curtsy of Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto yelled cutting Kakashi off.

"Wha—No, I—!" Kakashi tried but was cut off again.

"Oh yeah, now I'm pumped! I'm totally gonna win this!" Sakura smirked.

"Guys—."

"Not if I'm playing, Sakura! I'm gonna for the win!" Naruto challenged.

"Hold on—."

"Kakashi start that clock! We'll see whose stealthier, the loudmouth _orange_ ninja or Haruno Sakura!"

Kakashi sighed, giving up. He turned to the clock and prayed that Naruto wouldn't win. He knew her bottomless pit of a stomach would cost all the money he made in his last five A rank missions.

"Start…" Kakashi groaned starting the timer.

"Yahoo!" Naruto grinned disappearing in the forest along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto that's not stealthy, baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Jeez, these kids."

* * *

"Stop following me!" Naruto whispered harshly. Sasuke had been on her tail for the past twenty minutes and wouldn't give up.

"Never." Sasuke smirked as he sped up to Naruto's speed. Naruto growled in frustration and stopped. She really wanted to win and this bastard wasn't making it easy; Kakashi had almost caught them a few times because of him!

"Alright, what do you want? But I swear if we get caught by Kakashi I'll castrate you." Naruto glared crossing her arm over her chest.

Sasuke smiled back at the girl very much liking how he won.

"That party Kakashi mentioned before, is that the reason why you needed to buy a kimono? You were invited, right?"

"Kami, Sasuke! Is this what you wanted to ask me the whole time?! Why couldn't you just wait until after this?!" Naruto raged trying to keep her voice down.

"Because you would have run away or used Sakura as a shield. Plus I like getting a rise out of you." Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. The girl blushed deeply and sputtered out a,

"S-S-Sasuke! W-What are y-you d-doing?" Naruto blushed more after noticing how close their faces were and remembering what had happened just this morning.

"Shh…" Sasuke hushed closing the distance between them. Naruto eyes shut automatically.

"Sasuke…"

She waited for him to kiss her but when it didn't come she opened her eyes again only to come face to face, literally, with Uchiha Sasuke.

"AA—." Her mouth was quickly covered by the boy's hand.

"Shh… Kakashi's nearby." Sasuke stated while looking out from underneath a few fallen trees. Naruto then noticed that not only were Sasuke's arms around her but her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck! Plus she was half sitting on his lap! This was so embarrassing!

Sasuke could feel the girl tensing up in his arms and trying to pull away so he pulled her tighter to his body.

Naruto 'eeped' and turned a lovely shade of red, much to Sasuke's pleasure. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into Sasuke's head; his eyes glinted dangerously and a sadistic smirk appeared on his lips.

Ever so slowly, Sasuke moved his hand down Naruto's back to the hem of her shirt. Naruto gave him a look that said, 'don't you dare!' but he ignored it and continued his journey. His hand slipped underneath the fabric and cold, rough hands met warm, smooth skin. Sasuke mentally drooled and Naruto felt like dying.

"Sasuk—." Naruto was silenced by a finger on her lips and a smirk as Sasuke's hand traveled up and unhooked her bra strap. Naruto's eyes went wide and Sasuke felt quite a bit of weight drop down on his chest. He held in a nosebleed.

Meanwhile, Naruto struggled to re-hook the bra strap and beat Sasuke to a pulp at the same time. This only pushed Sasuke back more, effectively making a rock slip from behind Sasuke and making him fall back and Naruto fall right on top of him, face-to-face again.

Sasuke smirked up at her as Naruto's whole body turned red.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Came a voice that sounded like the end of Naruto's life in her ears.

* * *

"Yosh! I won! Ha! In your face Naruto! Yeah!" Sakura cheered after being told about both Sasuke and Naruto being caught.

Naruto just laughed a little and scratched the back of her head, her cheeks a bit red. She had made sure to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible.

Sasuke smirked and turned to Kakashi, "How long were you standing there?"

"Oh, long enough." Kakashi smirked back.

* * *

Naruto groaned as the sun shone through the window into her half opened eyes. She rolled to her other side and buried her face into the warm chest of her rather firm pillow. Closing her eyes again she smiled and nuzzled her nose into the crook of her pillows neck.

"Hm, Naruto…" Cooed the pillow while placing light kisses on her temples. Naruto giggled in response and wrapped her arm tightly around the pillow.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you really need to lock your door, dobe."

Naruto twitched. "Dobe?" Pillows don't call people dobe's and there was only one person who calls her a dobe.

Naruto's body tensed at her realization. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up only to see the devil's incarnation,

"Sasuke?!" She tried to push away but Sasuke's arms were tightly locked around her. "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get in here?!"

"Shh, stop yelling so early in the morning." Sasuke glared.

Naruto looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's eight thirty in the morning!" Naruto glared finally pushing the boy away from her. "What the hell Sasuke?!"

Sasuke sighed and sat up. "I'm going to start off saying again that you really need to lock your door, you don't want strangers coming and going."

"What someone like, I don't know… like you?!" Naruto glared while crossing her arms. "Now, what do you want?" She growled.

"Fine. I'm here because you're going to be the Head Uchiha's, me, date to the Head Hyuuga's daughter twelfth birthday." Sasuke smirked.

"… huh?" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second before blushing. "D-Date?!" Sasuke's smirk widened and he got up from the bed and walked over to the Naruto's small desk picking up a small pretty invitation.

"I figure out the party you planned on skipping was Hinata's birthday party and, being the Head Uchiha, I have to attend. So I figured I'd give you the pleasure of being my date, giving you a reason to wear the kimono I bought for you." Sasuke said pulling out a beautiful yet untouched kimono from Naruto's closet.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but it's _my pleasure_ to happily reject your _humble_ offer." Naruto spat sarcastically before turning her back to Sasuke and pulling the blankets over herself. "I'm not going. Now get the hell out of my house." She grumbled.

Sasuke frowned. "How cold of you."

"Says the ice prince himself." Came from under the blankets.

Sasuke smirked and walked back over to the bed. "I forgot to mention something." He gripped the end on the sheets. "You can't refuse." And with that he ripped the cover off of the bed, exposing Naruto bare legs to the cold.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Chapter 9 everybody! What do you think? Sasuke prevy enough for ya? ;)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
